


gardens

by hambamthankyoumaam (Random13245)



Series: snapshots (of a life once lived) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander 'I'm not paid enough to deal with cute boys trespassing my boss's gardens' hamilton, M/M, Photographer!John, Photography, basically Alexander's pov on the previous part of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/hambamthankyoumaam
Summary: Alexander worked for a somewhat strange man. His name was George, and though he was a politician by trade, he also kept a garden. A wide botanical haven just outside a dreary office... However, something was different about today.There was someone in the garden.or; Alex isn't paid enough to deal with a cute boy trespassing his boss's gardencompanion piece to previous part of series, can be read separately





	gardens

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and I randomly decided to write a companion piece to snapshots because I can

Alexander worked for a somewhat strange man. His name was George, and though he was a politician by trade, he also kept a garden. A wide botanical haven just outside a dreary office.

Alexander had thought he'd been simply signing up to be a secretary to a politician. It wasn't ideal, definitely not what he wanted, but it was better than nothing and it paid the bills. However, he hadn't been expecting to be tasked with taking care of various flora and fauna.

There was a list- a _list_ \- of the various plants and how each one needed to be tended to individually.

It was like any regular day of work, he went around trimming bushes and pulling weeds, watering the plants who were scheduled- yes, there was a schedule- to be watered. However, something was different about today.

There was someone in the garden.

Now, Alexander knew there was adequate fencing and signage telling people not to be there, so his instinct was alarm, but then he noticed what the person was doing.

It was a man, with big poofy curls tamed into a ponytail, and a camera in hand. He was kneeling down on the ground, the muddy grass surrounding a patch of flowers, taking pictures, of all things.

“Enjoying the gardens?”

The man shot up, jumping so quickly Alexander thought he might drop his camera. “U-um,” the man started, pausing and gesturing in an almost cute way- if he wasn't trespassing, that is, “they caught my eye.”

“There is sign that says no trespassing, isn't there?” Alexander asked, more rhetorical and joking than anything else.

“Y-yes, I'm sorry I-” The man scrambled.

“Nah, it's fine.” Alexander couldn't hold back a laugh. “You're just taking pictures?”

“Yes.”

“Alexander Hamilton,” he said, sticking his hand out for the stranger to shake and he did, “my boss owns this garden.”

“John Laurens. Amateur photographer.” Charming, Alexander thought to himself.

“Well, John Laurens, after you're done here,” He stopped to motion to the gardens, almost sarcastically, but secretly taking a moment to consider what to say next. Is it appropriate to ask a man out who you just found trespassing your boss’s garden? Did Alexander care if it was appropriate? “Would you like to get some coffee?”

“Yeah,” Alexander silently breathed a sigh of relief, “yeah sure.” John said quietly.

While sitting at the coffee shop, Alexander noticed John tilt his camera up to him and take a picture. He let John think he didn't know. He continued to hold this façade for every subsequent picture John took of him, trying to be discreet.


End file.
